Der Kampf um Debbie
by CJ11
Summary: Broots muß erfahren das man seine Tochter für die Experimente des Centres benutzt.
1. Default Chapter

Titel : Der Kampf um Debbie (1/??)  
  
Autor: CJ  
  
Serie: The Pretender   
  
Email-Addy: sirmicha@gmx.de  
  
Kurzfassung: Broots muß erfahren das man seine Tochter für die Experimente des Centres benutzt.   
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Der Kampf um Debbie  
  
Teil1 – Der Schock für Broots  
  
Ein Sommertag im Centre in der näheren Zukunft. Wie immer träumte Broots in seiner Mittagspause und schaute dabei aus dem Fenster des Centre's. Auf einmal dann ein lauter Türknall, wobei er erschrocken zusammen zuckte. Es waren Lyle und Mr.Cox, die die Tür so knallten. Mit schnellen Schritten gingen sie auf ihm zu. Broots ahnte nicht mal was ihn jetzt erwarten sollte oder gar passieren würde. Er war einfach durcheinander, dass sie auf ihn zukamen ohne ein einziges Wort zu sagen. Erst als sie bei ihm standen.  
  
„Wir haben ein Problem mit dem Centre-Hauptserver, Broots!"   
  
„Besser gesagt. Es könnte auch etwas mit Ihnen zu tun haben, Broots! Denn dies ist viel wahrscheinlicher das es so ist und nicht anders."  
  
„Ich, Mr. Lyle ? Was soll Ich denn wieder angestellt haben? Warum bin Ich denn immer der Schuldige für euch?" fragte er sich und schaute dabei mit seinem verträumten Blick die beiden dabei an.  
  
„Andauernd sind die Daten weg, die von Ihnen bearbeitet oder gesichert wurden! Darum verdächtigen wir Sie, Broots! Es gibt sonst auch niemanden, der sich gut mit den Computern auskennt!" gab Lyle von sich.   
  
„Also, ich mache doch nur meine Arbeit! Sie ist doch nur damit man Jarod besser und schneller zurück ins Centre bringen kann. Zudem wird dies im Auftrag von Miss Parker erledigt. Ohne meine Hilfe würde es um einiges länger dauern um überhaupt einen Hinweis zu erhalten wo sich Jarod befinden könnte!" sagte er schon etwas nervös.  
  
„Sie wollen doch nicht, dass Ihnen oder Ihrer Tochter. Heißt sie nicht Debbie? Was passieren wird?" fragte Lyle ihm mit gereizter Stimme.  
  
„Broots, denken Sie daran, das Centre hat alle Personen im Visier, die hier arbeiten oder was mit den Mitarbeitern zu hat! Wir wissen auch was jeder macht und wo! Und das zu jeder Uhrzeit! Auch was Sie wo und wie machen!" sagte Cox zu ihm  
  
„Wieso, warum und weshalb soll ich denn der Verdächtige für euch sein?"   
  
„Broots SIE sind der Computerexperte des Centre und keiner außer Ihnen kennt die Zugangsdaten zum Hauptserver!" kam es von Lyle.  
  
„Denken Sie an damals, Mr.Broots, das mit Ihrer Hand! Sie wollen doch nicht, dass ich es noch mal bei ihnen wiederhole, oder???" dabei lächelte er ihn etwas seltsam an.  
  
„Broots, sie wissen jetzt genau bescheid wie es um sie steht."  
  
„Da habe ich wohl keine andere Chance!" brummte er vor sich hin.  
  
„Nein" sagten Lyle und Cox gemeinsam.  
  
„Das heißt dann ich kann mich auch nicht mehr herausreden?  
  
„Nein, wie oft sollen wir es ihnen noch sagen bis sie es verstehen?"  
  
„Das weiß ich auch nicht!" sagte Broots.  
  
Doch Lyle und Mr. Cox ließen sich nicht weiter auf seine Kommentare ein. Statt dessen verließen sie dem Raum damit Broots weiter mit seinen Gedanken allein sein könnte. Innerlich dachte sich Broots "Wieso haben die beiden es immer auf mich abgesehen?" Verwirrt und ein wenig durchgedreht lief er durch den Raum. Aber es kam ihm immer wieder dieser Gedanke in den Kopf. Ohne dabei es groß zu bemerken lief er plötzlich gegen den Getränkeautomaten, den er nicht sah. So fiel er unerwartet auf den Boden.   
  
Ohne es zu merken wurde er die ganze Zeit von Angelo oberhalb des Lüftungsschachts beobachtet. Angelo hatte die ganze Zeit die Unterredung mit Lyle und Cox mitbekommen und sie per Digitalkamera für Jarod aufgenommen. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt wußte Angelo schon mehr über die Lage als Broots überhaupt sich denken konnte. Auch sein hämisches Grinsen konnte Angelo nicht verbergen auch wenn dies niemand im Augenblick zu sehen bekam. Unbemerkt schob Angelo einen Zettel mit Daten, Personen und Zeiten, durch den Lüftungsschacht. Broots war aber so durcheinander dass er dies nicht sofort bemerkte. Als er dann auf dem Boden war und wieder aufstehen wollte, sah er den Zettel und dachte "Der kann aber weder von Lyle noch von Cox sein!". Nein, das kann nicht sein, die geben mir doch keine Hinweise umsonst! Wer aber dann?" Plötzlich hörte er ein Geräusch und dachte schon Lyle und Mr. Cox würden schon wieder zurückkommen, um ihn weiter auszufragen. Doch sie waren es nicht. Er sah sich im Raum um, aber es war niemand außer ihm anwesend. Nichts zu sehen von einer anderen Person im Aufenthaltsraum. Das Kichern, das er hörte, konnte er auch nicht so richtig wahrnehmen bzw. einordnen von wem es sein könnte. Doch das leise Kichern stammte von Angelo, er wollte ihn damit auf sich aufmerksam machen. Nur Broots war völlig von der Bahn. Doch da Broots nicht reagierte auf seinen Zettel bzw. das Kichern, schlich er sich wieder zu seinem ganz persönlichen Versteck zurück.   
  
In seinem Versteck schnappte er sich seinen Laptop, mit dem er Jarod die Video-Mail sendete und ihm mitteilte um was es vor ein paar Minuten ging. Mehr war aber nicht möglich zu diesem Zeitpunkt. Es blieb nun nur noch das Abwarten bis Jarod darauf antwortete.   
  
Da Broots den Zettel mit den Daten hatte begab er sich mit direktem Ziel zum Hauptserver. Doch auf dem Weg aus dem Aufenthaltsraum zum Server kamen ihm Ms. Parker und Sydney entgegen. Er wollte den beiden noch rechtzeitig aus dem Weg gehen, doch dazu kam er einfach nicht mehr, da er von beiden gesichtet wurde. Es nützte nichts dass er sich umdrehte, Miss Parker rief schon nach ihm.   
  
„Broots, wo wollen Sie denn zu dieser Uhrzeit hin? Doch nicht schon nach Hause? Das wäre ein wenig zu früh, Broots" Dabei zeigte sie ihm ein Lächeln.  
  
„Nein, nach Hause wollte ich noch nicht, Miss Parker, Ich kann Ihnen nicht erklären was ich erledigen muß!"  
  
„Kommen Sie, Broots, Sie können mir doch nichts verheimlichen. Ich kriege früher oder später sowieso heraus was sie machen wollten! Und wohin wollten sie eigentlich gehen? Es scheint so, als wenn es dringend sei!"  
  
Als Sie das gerade aussprach, zog sie mit einer Hand an seinem rechtem Ohr.  
  
„Mensch, Miss Parker, wieso machen Sie das immer mit mir?"  
  
„Ms. Parker, nehmen Sie Ihre Hand von seinem Ohr, Sie wissen doch, er hat empfindliche Ohren, die auf den kleinsten Druck anfangen zu bluten, und dann läuft er wieder tagelang mit Segelohren im Centre rum. Denken Sie an das letzte Mal!" sprach Sydney zu der leicht genervten Miss Parker.  
  
Wie von Sinnen nahm Sie darauf ihre Hand von seinem Ohr und wollte sich bei ihm entschuldigen.  
  
„Es tut mir wirklich Leid, was Ich gerade gemacht habe, Broots!"  
  
„Es tut mit Leid, Es tut mir Leid, wie oft habe ich das schon von Ihnen gehört. Aber in Wirklichkeit hat sich nichts verändert!" sagte er schon sehr verärgert zu ihr.  
  
„Ich wollte..."  
  
„Nichts wollten Sie, Miss Parker, jetzt hören Sie mir mal zu!"  
  
Sydney staunte über Broots.  
  
„Ich..."  
  
„ Jetzt sind sie mal ruhig, immer wieder muß Ich für sie alles machen, aber gab es jemals einen Dank von ihnen für mich? Nein, und wenn, war es immer ein unterdrücktes Danke!"  
  
„Sydney, sagen Sie es ihm bitte!"  
  
„Was soll Ich Ihm sagen?" Sydney war mit seinen Gedanken eigentlich ganz woanders.  
  
„Das mit den geheimen Daten und seiner Tochter!"  
  
„Ist was mit meiner Debbie?"  
  
„Sagen Sie es Ihm, Syd!"  
  
„Syd, sagen sie mir endlich was mit meiner Debbie ist!"  
  
„Broots wie soll Ich Ihnen das nur sagen!"  
  
„Dann fangen Sie endlich an, Sydney. Ich muß unbedingt wissen was mit Debbie los ist!"  
  
(wird so langsam mehr als nervös und hektisch)  
  
„Broots, ihre Tochter Debbie wurde von Raines Sweepern abgeholt, für seine Versuche im neuen Centre-Flügel"  
  
„Was hat denn Raines mit Debbie vor?"  
  
„Beruhigen Sie sich Broots, wir werden Ihnen helfen, wenn Sie uns sagen was für ein Problem Sie haben!"  
  
„Was macht er mit Debbie? Meiner einzigen Tochter? Wird Sie von Raines gefoltert?" wollte er unbedingt wissen.  
  
„Ich habe mitbekommen, dass ihre Debbie irgendwie etwas Besonders sein soll. Aber Ich konnte nicht zu ihr in den neuen Centre-Flügel gelangen. Denn dort stand am Eingang des Flügels Raines Sweeper Willie und verbat mir dorthin zu gehen. Es dürfen dort nur Mitglieder des Obersten Rates dorthin. Darauf bin Ich wieder von dort verschwunden. Ich hatte einfach keine Chance zu ihr zu gelangen! Glauben Sie mir, Broots!"  
  
„Auch ich hatte es versucht, aber auch ohne Glück. Doch dafür haben wir eine erste Videoaufnahme was Raines vorhat oder schon mit Debbie gemacht hat. Seien Sie auf das schlimmste gefasst, Broots!"  
  
„Wieso meine geliebte Tochter Debbie!!!"  
  
(dabei ist er kurz vor einem Nervenzusammenbruch)  
  
„Das kann ich Ihnen leider nicht sagen! Ich wüsste auch zu gern was Raines vorhat" kam es von Sydney.  
  
„Wo ist die Disc? Ich muß sie unbedingt sofort sehen! Lyle und Cox haben mich sehr unter Druck gesetzt!"  
  
„Was hat denn mein kleiner Bruder mit Cox gemeinsam nun wieder vor?"  
  
„Broots, bleiben Sie ruhig, wir werden Ihnen schon helfen!"  
  
„Ich hoffe es sehr! Wehe Raines hat meiner Debbie irgendwas angetan! Dann kann er was erleben die lebende Sauerstoffflasche!"  
  
„Dann lassen Sie uns die Disc in Syd's Büro ansehen, Kommen Sie, Broots! Es geht bestimmt in der Disc um ihre Tochter Debbie!"  
  
Da sie alle 3 die Disc ansehen wollten, gingen sie schnurgerade in Syd's Büro. In der ganzen Zeit wurden Sie dabei von Raines beobachtet der sie durch die Videoüberwachung beobachtete. So sah er wie wichtig Broots seine Tochter Debbie war, doch das interessierte ihm wahrsten Sinne nicht. Außerdem war er erbost darüber, dass sie eine Aufnahme von ihm hatten. Daraufhin rief er bei Willie an.  
  
„Willie, wir müssen schnell handeln!"  
  
„Mr. Raines, haben Sie es herausbekommen?"  
  
„Ja, Sie suchen nach Ihr!"  
  
„Was ist Ihr Befehl Dr. Raines?"  
  
„So, Willie, Sie werden Broots Tochter sofort in das neue Sublevel verlegen."  
  
„Meinen Sie das SL-29, das Sie extra dafür erbauen ließen?"  
  
„Ja das SL-29, aber bevor wir Sie richtig in Behandlung nehmen, geben Sie Ihr noch mal die doppelte Dosierung meines neuen Mittels!" befahl er ihm.  
  
„Ist es das Mittel um einen weiblichen Pretender mit den Fähigkeiten von Jarod, Angelo, Kyle und Ethan zu erhalten?"  
  
„Fragen Sie nicht, Willie, machen Sie das was Ich Ihnen sage, und, fragen Sie nicht zu viel."  
  
Willie gab daraufhin Debbie die doppelte Dosis von Raines neuem Mittel. Dabei war Debbie schon soweit, dass sie gar nichts mehr richtig wahrnahm was um sie passierte. Raines ging nach diesem erledigten Anruf direkt zum Aufzug um schnell möglichst zu seinem neuesten Projekt zu gelangen. Von weitem sah er noch die drei und dachte sich "Sie werden mir mein neues Projekt diesmal nicht zerstören, und wenn dann rollen endlich die Köpfe hier im Centre!" Als sie ihn sahen verschwanden sie schnell im Aufzug um ihn bloß nicht anzutreffen. Erst danach ging er selbst zum Aufzug. Denn es war der kürzeste Weg schnell zu seinem neu erschaffenen SL-29 zu kommen um dort sein neuestes Projekt "4-1-D " endlich zu realisieren. Unterdessen hatte Jarod die Video-Mail von Angelo erhalten. Er sah sie sich an und konnte nicht fassen was er da sah, was Raines Broots Tochter Debbie schon angetan hatte! Er erinnerte sich daran wie er damals von Raines behandelt wurde, als Sydney eine Zeitlang nicht im Centre war. Auch die Erinnerungen von Raines Versuchen an dem jungen Timmy wurden wieder in ihm wach. Ohne sich einen Gedanken zu machen, begab er sich auf den direktesten Weg nach Bluecove um dort zu retten was noch von Broots Tochter Debbie zu retten war. In dem Augenblick machte er sich keine Gedanken das sie ihn selber vielleicht im Centre für immer festhalten könnten. Seine Gedanken waren nur bei Debbie. Bevor er sich auf dem Weg zum Centre machte, schickte er Angelo zuvor noch eine Nachricht mit Details was er denn vorhabe um Debbie aus den Händen von Raines zu befreien! Zu der gleichen Zeit erreichten sie das Büro von Syd. Gerade im Büro angekommen riss Broots Sydney die Disc aus der Hand und legte sie sofort in seinem Computer ein. Was er dort sah, war so schockierend, das er fast vom Stuhl fiel. Gemeinsam sahen Sie wie Raines Debbie in seinen neuem Sublevel bringen ließ. Dabei lag Debbie auf einer Trage vollgepumpt mit Drogen. Sie mussten sich auch ansehen, wie Raines mehrfach hintereinander eine Schocktherapie mit ihr machte, genauso wie er es mit Angelo und Kyle damals antat. Miss Parker und Sydney sahen Broots an, wie er immer bleicher im Gesicht wurde.  
  
„Ich werde Ihn umbringen, diesen Mistkerl!" schrie er durch den Raum  
  
„Soll Ich Ihnen ein Beruhigungsmittel verabreichen, Broots?"  
  
„Ich brauche soetwas nicht Sydney! Sondern was richtiges hartes, damit Ich mich richtig beruhigen kann!"  
  
„Broots, wollen Sie vielleicht einen Schnaps?" fragte Miss Parker.  
  
„Einen? Nein, die ganze Flasche und am besten auch noch eine richtige Wumme, damit Raines endlich den Teufel mal persönlich kennen lernen wird!"  
  
(Broots nahm sich die Flasche Schnaps und nahm daraus einen kräftigen Zug)  
  
„Das habe ich mir auch schon immer gewünscht. Aber bisher ist es aber leider nicht passiert. Leider noch nicht, aber es sieht so aus als wenn sie es machen wollen, Broots."  
  
„Sie beide haben also die gleichen Gedanken!" meinte Sydney.   
  
„So ein Mistkerl wie Raines hat es verdient zu sterben, besonders da er mir meine Tochter für seine neuen Experimente genommen hat! Dafür werde ich ihn bestrafen!"  
  
„Lassen Sie uns erstmals suchen wo er ihre Tochter im Centre versteckt hat!"  
  
„Ich werde Ihn UMBRINGEN!!!"  
  
Darauf drehte Broots völlig durch und zertrümmerte alles, was ihm im Wege stand. Sydney sah nur hoffnungslos zu, wie er sein Büro demolierte. Miss Parker versuchte ihn zu stoppen, doch es war aber nicht so einfach ihn zu stoppen. So nahm sie eine nahestehende Blumenvase und schlug sie ihm über den Kopf. Er bemerkte den Schlag auf seinen Kopf, drehte sich zu ihr um, und wurde dann schlagartig bewußtlos. Gemeinsam legten sie den bewußtlosen Broots auf die Couch und warteten, dass er wieder zu Bewußtsein kam. Doch bis Broots wieder zu sich kam, vergingen mehr als 30 Minuten. In der Zeit sahen sich Miss Parker und Sydney noch einmal die Aufnahme an, doch beim wiederholten Male stellten sie fest, dass eine Krankenschwester aus einem geheimen Aufzug erschien. Genau in dem Augenblick kam Broots wieder zu sich, aber er schlich sich sehr leise aus Sydneys Büro. Broots merkte, das sie nicht mitbekamen das er aus dem Raum ging. Erst wenig später stellten Sie fest, das er nicht mehr da war.   
  
„Broots, wo sind Sie?"  
  
„Wir werden Ihnen helfen, wenn Sie uns sagen wo sie sind!"   
  
„Ich hoffe er geht nicht zu Raines!"  
  
„Sehen Sie mal lieber nach, ob ihre Waffe noch da ist!"  
  
„Meine Waffe ist doch in meinem Büro, eingeschlossen in der Schublade meines Schreibtisches."  
  
„Dann lassen Sie uns schnell dort hingehen!"  
  
„Worauf warten Sie noch, Sydney?"  
  
Die beiden gingen im Schnellgang zu ihrem Büro. Als sie dort ankommen, sahen Sie dort Angelo auf der Couch liegen. Zudem sah er sie mit seinem komischen grinsen im Gesicht an, und einer Packung Cracker Jack in seiner Hand.  
  
(FORTSETZUNG FOLGT) 


	2. Die Suche

Titel : Der Kampf um Debbie  
  
Autor: CJ  
  
Serie: The Pretender   
  
Email-Addy: sirmicha@gmx.de  
  
Kurzfassung: Plötzlich verschwand Broots vor den Augen und Miss Parker und Sydney. Eine Suche durch das Centre nach ihm beginnt.  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Der Kampf um Debbie  
  
Teil2 – Die Suche  
  
Was machte eigentlich Angelo in Miss Parkers Büro? Sie wussten es beide nicht und begaben sich deshalb zu ihm auf die Couch. Miss Parker setzte sich gleich neben ihn. Sydney blieb dagegen neben der Couch stehen.  
  
„Angelo, was hast du hier in meinem Büro zu suchen?" fragte sie ihn.  
  
Angelo sah sie an, blieb aber erst mal schweigsam.  
  
„Komm, Angelo! sag uns was du möchtest!"  
  
„Angelo, was willst du uns mitteilen?"  
  
„Das habe Ich!"   
  
Angelo wollte Ihnen darauf eine Disc geben.   
  
„Wieso dauert es immer solange bis du uns etwas sagst?"  
  
Darauf nahm sie ihm die Disc aus der Hand und schob sie in das Laufwerk ihres Computers, der sich auf dem Schreibtisch befand. Beim Ansehen der Disc sahen sie dann eine Unterredung zwischen Raines und Mr. Parker. Bei dieser Unterredung ging es hauptsächlich um Debbie und deren angeblichen "Pretenderfähigkeiten", die sie um jeden Preis ausnutzen wollten, auch wenn sie dafür sterben müssten! Dabei wussten sie schon lange dass Debbie eine besondere Gabe hatte, etwas, das was den bisherigen Pretendern fehlte. Zusätzlich erfuhren sie, dass man Broots um jeden Preis unter Druck setzen wollte, damit er abgelenkt sei, wenn man seine Tochter für die Experimente ins Centre holen würde. Sie hörten und sahen auf der Disc, wie man ihn unter Druck setzen könnte und würde.  
  
„Was hat denn Raines und mein Vater bloß mit Debbie vor?"  
  
„Sie haben es doch von der Disc erfahren Miss Parker!" antwortete Sydney  
  
„Debbies Fähigkeiten eines Pretenders?"  
  
„Mir tut der liebe Broots irgendwie richtig leid."  
  
„Dann müssen wir Ihm irgendwie helfen und Raines und meinem Vater zur Rede stellen!"  
  
„Miss Parker, sie wissen doch wie verschwiegen Ihr Vater sein kann!"  
  
„Es stimmt schon, aber er ist doch mein Vater!"  
  
„Aber..."  
  
„Keine Ausreden mehr, wir werden Broots suchen und dann helfen wir ihm bei seinem Problem!"  
  
Sydney schwieg. Er wusste, es war seine Pflicht Broots zu helfen, auch wenn es mit unfairen Mitteln zugehen sollte. Er wusste, dass Broots schon einige Male für ihn geschwiegen hatte. Für ihre Suche nach Broots nahmen sie nun auch die Fähigkeiten von Angelo in Anspruch, denn er hatte schon oft ihnen geholfen wenn sie nicht mehr weiterkamen. Hatte er nicht schon oft Ms. Parker und Sydney geholfen?   
  
Doch wo war den Broots? Oder wo war Jarod im Augenblick?   
  
Broots war nach seinem Wegschleichen auf dem Weg zu Raines um zu Tochter zu gelangen. Aber er wusste auch nicht wo Raines neues Sublevel sein sollte! Also musste er sich heimlich umhören wo es sein könnte. Doch Broots war wieder zu nervös, wie damals als er aus dem Data Annex lief, als es um sein Leben ging. In dem Augenblick kurz vor dem Aufzug hörte er zwei Stimmen, die ihm sehr bekannt vorkamen.  
  
„Wie läuft es mit dem neuen Projekt "4-1-D" und mit Broots?"  
  
„Alles läuft nach Plan!"  
  
„Broots weiß also von nichts? Habe ich es dann richtig verstanden?"  
  
„Sie haben es richtig verstanden! Raines ist doch der Forschungsleiter des Projektes?!?"  
  
„Welche Pläne hat Raines denn noch mit Debbie und dem Techniker Broots?"  
  
„Das kann ich Ihnen nicht sagen, aber es hat etwas mit dem ersten weiblichen "Pretender" seit dem Bestehen des Centres zu tun!"  
  
Als Broots dies alles hörte wurde ihm ganz mulmig in der Magengegend, er wollte am liebsten zu den beiden  
  
gehen aber wie so oft traute er sich nicht seinen inneren Schweinehund zu überwinden! Darauf ließ er sie lieber weiter allein und hoffte dass sie nicht zu ihm kommen würden. Er hatte Glück, sie liefen genau in die andere Richtung, zu einer unbekannten weiblichen Person. Broots bekam mit, dass sie ein hohes Tier aus einer Centre-Außenstelle in Deutschland sei. Broots dachte "Mensch, was will so eine Person aus Deutschland von meiner Debbie?". Da er so durcheinander war verschwand er rasch, um so schnell wie möglich Debbie zu finden bevor sie sie für immer mit nach Deutschland bringen würden! Ohne hinzusehen wohin er ging, lief er frontal gegen eine Wand anstatt in den Aufzug. Dadurch wurde seine Beule noch um ein wenig größer. Im Aufzug gingen Ihm so viele Gedanken durch Kopf, dass er nicht mehr wusste in welches Sublevel es eigentlich gehen sollte! Doch bald fiel es ihm wieder ein, er musste erst mal ins SL-28 gelangen und dort den Geheimgang zu SL-29 finden. Im SL-28 angekommen musste er sich schnell ein Versteck suchen, da Willie schon von weitem zu hören war. Es kam ihm in seinem Versteck wie Stunden vor, während er wartete, dass sich Willie entfernte. Denn der Sweeper stand unweit seines Verstecks. In dieser Zeit machte er sich Gedanken: "Wie komme ich an Willie vorbei ohne das er mich sieht?"  
  
Es waren schon einige Stunden vergangen, als Jarod die Mail von Angelo bekommen hatte. Doch Jarod öffnete sie nur kurz bevor er sich zum Centre auf machte. Als er im Centre um eine Ecke bog, sah er seinen besten Freund, Angelo. Beide gingen aufeinander zu, Sie hatten sich schon ewig nicht mehr gesehen. Um so mehr freuen sie sich auf das Wiedersehen. Angelo hatte es dabei zum wiederholten mal geschafft Miss Parker und Sydney zu entwischen.  
  
„Mein Freund, Angelo! Wie geht es dir?"  
  
„Gut, Jarod!"  
  
„Was haben Sie mit Debbie vor?"  
  
„Hast du meine Nachricht erhalten, Jarod?"  
  
„Angelo, ich habe sie erhalten! Doch wo ist Debbie und was macht Broots?"  
  
„Sydney und Miss Parker suchen Broots, der ist den beiden entwischt!"  
  
„Weißt du auch wohin, Angelo?"  
  
„Broots in Richtung SL-28, Sydney und Miss Parker suchen nach mir, habe sie mal wieder ausgetrickst. Wusste doch das du kommen würdest!"  
  
„Ich wäre auf jeden Fall gekommen, Raines darf so etwas nicht noch mit jemandem anstellen!"  
  
Dann zog Angelo an Jarods Jacke um ihn in dessen Versteck mitzunehmen wo er noch Akten hatte, die von großer Bedeutung waren. Da sie durch Angelos geheime Gänge gingen, bekamen sie im Centre nicht mit, dass Jarod da war. In seinem Versteck zeigte Angelo ihm die geheimen Unterlagen von Raines, die er kopiert hatte während der Fiesling des Centre anderweitig beschäftigt war. Jarod schaute sich die Unterlagen genau an, konnte aber nicht glauben, was Raines noch alles mit Broots Tochter Debbie vorhatte. Und das alles bevor sie endgültig ein Pretender war und dann endgültig dem Centre gehören würde. Als weiblicher Pretender sollte sie für Forschungsversuche nach Deutschland gebracht werden, weil dort die Voraussetzungen und die technische Ausrüstung um einiges besser seien als in Blue Cove. In Übersee sollte sie dann zu einem perfekten Pretender erzogen werden! Jarod machte sich Gedanken wie man Debbie aus Raines Händen befreien könnte ohne selbst im Centre zu bleiben, denn das wollte er nicht noch einmal durchmachen. Gemeinsam mit Angelo machte er sich auf dem Weg zu Debbie. Denn er brauchte die Hilfe des Empathen dabei. Angelo wusste am besten wie so eine Behandlung von Raines wirkte. Es durfte keine Zeit mehr vergehen um Broots Tochter Debbie vor Raines zu retten.   
  
Zur selben Zeit machten sich auch Miss Parker und Sydney Gedanken was wohl Broots gerade anstellen würde um seine Tochter zu finden. Außerdem mussten sie auch ohne die Hilfe von Angelo auskommen, da er ihnen entwischt war. Ohne seine speziellen Fähigkeiten konnten sie nicht viel weiter kommen, da Angelo meistens noch mehr wusste als er ihnen immer sagte.  
  
„Wie soll es denn mit der Suche weitergehen?"  
  
„Bedenken Sie, wir haben nicht mehr die Hilfe von Angelo, der ist uns entwischt!"  
  
„Dann suchen Sie Angelo! Und ich mache auf die Suche nach Broots!"  
  
„OK, dann machen wir es so, Miss Parker"  
  
„Worauf warten Sie noch? Gehen Sie los, Sydney!"  
  
Sydney dachte sich "Ist die heute wieder gut gelaunt!" und machte sich auf die Suche nach Angelo, während sie sich auf die Suche nach Broots machte. Doch erst einmal ging sie in Ihr Büro um dort vielleicht doch einen Hinweis zu finden! Aber sie fand in ihrem Büro überhaupt keinen Hinweis. Aus lauter Wut warf sie alles von ihrem Schreibtisch. Nach einigen Momenten des totalen Wahnsinns brach sie in Tränen aus, es lagt ihr sehr viel an Broots Tochter, besonders seit sie sich um Debbie kümmern musste, als Broots in wichtigen Angelegenheiten nicht da war. Innerlich lag ihr mehr an Debbie als alle anderen dachten. Nachdem Sie ihre Tränen weggewischt hatte, machte sie sich wieder an die Arbeit. In dem Augenblick dachte sie „die Waffe muss ich mitnehmen, ich muss mich vor Raines und seinen Sweepern schützen! Die sind immer für eine Überraschung gut." Da sie nun die Waffe hatte, begab sie sich wieder auf die Suche, damit Debbie die Qualen erspart blieben, die andere im Centre bereits erlitten hatten! Nur in welchem Sublevel war das Mädchen? Plötzlich hatte Parker eine Idee:" Sie konnte nur in SL-28 sein!" Nachdem sie sich wenige Meter von ihrem Büro entfernt hatte, kam Parker ihr Bruder entgegen, den sie auch natürlich ansprach.  
  
„Lyle, wo ist die Kleine?" fragt sie ihn, wobei sie mit einer Hand nach seine Hals griff und zupackte.  
  
„Ich weiß rein gar nichts!"  
  
„Tun Sie nicht so, als ob sie nichts davon wüssten!"  
  
„Nehmen Sie ihre Hand von meinem Hals, ich bekomme keine Luft!"  
  
„Wieso sollte ich das denn machen?"  
  
„Weil ich die Geheimnisse kenne!"  
  
„Dann reden Sie mal Lyle, aber hurtig!"  
  
„Meine Geheimnisse verrate Ich Ihnen nicht, nur den Obersten des Centre, sonst niemanden!"  
  
„Wollen Sie meine schlechte Seite kennen lernen? Es geht um Broots Tochter Debbie!"  
  
„Sie gehört nicht mehr Broots, sondern dem Centre. Broots Ex-Frau hat uns eine Einverständigungserklärung unterschrieben, in der sie Debbie für alle Zwecke uns dem Centre gegeben hat. Also wir können mit ihr machen wozu wir Lust und Laune haben!"  
  
„Das Centre hat ihr also Schweigegeld und einem neuen Namen gegeben? Und das für ihre leibliche Tochter? Die muss ja krank sein!"  
  
„Keine Ahnung, damit habe ich nichts mit zutun!"  
  
„Sie lügen wie gedruckt, und das verbreiten Sie auch noch!"  
  
„Das ist mir vollkommen egal! Wir arbeiten doch alle für das Centre!"  
  
Nachdem er dies aussprach, ging er einfach fort, und ließ Miss Parker einfach stehen. Miss Parker dachte darauf scharf nach. Warum gab Broots Ex-Frau ihre gemeinsame Tochter einfach dem Centre? Sie konnte sich darauf keine Antwort finden, aber sie wusste dass sie Debbie sehr schnell finden musste um sie vor den Machenschaften des Centre zu schützen. So war es ihr Ziel, so schnell wie möglich ins SL-28 zu gelangen, doch im Augenblick stand sie immer noch im SL-7. Doch es sollte kein Problem für sie sein in SL-28 zu gelangen. Als sie SL-28 erreichte, sah sie von weitem wie Broots Willie eine Eisenstange über den Schädel schlug. Vorsichtshalber schaute Broots nach ob er Willie nicht getötet hatte. Das Glück schien mal auf seiner Seite zu sein, da Willie nur bewusstlos auf dem Boden lag. Als er sich wieder nach oben schaute, sah er Miss Parker vor sich stehen und erschrak für einen kurzen Augenblick.  
  
„Broots!"  
  
„Ich habe keine Zeit für irgendwelche Kommentare von ihnen!"  
  
„Bleiben Sie stehen, Broots!"  
  
„Ich sagte doch, ich habe keine Zeit"  
  
„Ich muss ihnen was wichtiges sagen!"  
  
„Dann aber schnell"  
  
„Ihre Ex-Frau hat Debbie ans Centre verkauft!"  
  
„Was hat sie gemacht? Dann hat sie wohl wieder Schulden, das ist bei ihr doch der Normalzustand. Warum musste sie gerade dies machen? Warum Debbie?!?"  
  
„Bleiben Sie mal ruhig, wir werden Ihnen schon helfen"  
  
Einen Augenblick blieb Broots stumm, stimmte aber dann doch zu, dass man ihn bei der Suche nach Debbie helfen sollte. So ganz konnte er es aber nicht fassen, dass gerade Miss Parker ihm helfen wollte. Bei Sydney war es ihm ja klar, aber bei ihr? Im Allgemeinen aber freute er sich doch wie ein Schneekönig! Gemeinsam suchten sie dann im SL-28 nach dem geheimen Zugang zu SL-29. Sie stellten fest, dass es ist doch schwieriger war als sie glaubten. Nach einigen Minuten hoffnungsloser Suche wollten sie eigentlich schon fast aufgeben, als sich plötzlich eine Tür öffnete. Dies geschah, als sich Broots an der Wand anlehnte. Vor lauter Glück umarmte er Miss Parker, ohne in dem Augenblick daran zu denken, dass man vielleicht in der Nähe von Debbie war. In einer Trotzreaktion verpasste sie ihm eine Ohrfeige und erinnerte ihn daran, dass man doch auf der Suche nach Debbie sei und nicht bei einer Spielshow, wo man gerade den Hauptgewinn gewonnen hatte. Auf diese Reaktion hin besann er sich wieder und sie folgten dem Geheimgang zu SL-29.   
  
Dort angekommen stellen sie fest, dass dort eine verschlossene Tür war, aber ohne den passenden Schlüssel konnten sie nicht hineinkommen.  
  
Ohne den Schlüssel konnten sie nichts machen dachte sich auch Miss Parker und beschloss noch einmal zu Willie zu gehen, um dort nach dem Schlüssel für das SL-29 zu suchen. Besonderen Wert legte sie aber darauf, dass Broots vor der geschlossenen Tür stehen blieb, falls sie sich doch öffnen sollte. Mit schwerem Herzen blieb er an der Tür stehen, aber er hoffte dass sie sich öffnen würde, wenn Parker bei Willie war. Sie war nicht lange weg, als es geschah und sich die geheime Türe öffnete.   
  
Er ging hindurch und sah als erstes Raines vor sich. Raines schaute ihn sehr überrascht an. Broots zog eine Waffe aus seiner Jacke und hielt sie genau vor Raines Kopf.   
  
Nirgends war etwas von Debbie zu sehen bzw. zu hören.  
  
FORTSETZUNG FOLGT! 


End file.
